


Chill

by potentiality_26



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Honestly, Jim,” he growled.  “Are you constitutionally incapable of thinking things through?”</em>
</p>
<p>Artie warms Jim up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

“Cold,” Jim said, and clamped his teeth together to stop them from chattering.

“Really?”  Artie raised one eyebrow, heavy sarcasm crushing his usually rich voice flat as he unbuttoned Jim’s soaked shirt.  Jim had tried to help at first, but it had quickly become apparent that his shaking fingers were nothing but a hindrance.  From then on he’d just spread his arms wide and let his partner undress him like a child.

Kneeling down, Artie started on Jim’s chaps and then his trousers.  Jim heard him grumbling softly as he worked.  “What?” Jim asked, voice cracking slightly halfway through.

Artie looked up at him with fire in his eyes.  “Honestly, Jim,” he growled.  “Are you constitutionally incapable of thinking things through?”

“No?” Jim ventured hopefully, teeth finally getting away from him.  He was fairly confident that ‘thinking things through’ was precisely what he _had_ been doing.  If they’d lost that diamond, a lot of important treaties would have been placed in serious jeopardy.  The fact that the jewel had been at the bottom of a partially frozen lake in the middle of December when Jim retrieved it was, to Jim’s mind, ultimately secondary.

Judging by Artie’s scathing look, he disagreed.

Discarding Jim’s wet clothes, Artie stoked the fire, retrieved a blanket, and wrapped it around Jim’s shoulders.  Then he put his arms around Jim’s middle and pulled him tight enough against his chest that Jim suspected his shirt buttons would leave indentations in their wake.

“You’re ridiculous,” Artie informed him, voice very close to Jim’s ear. 

Interested in making peace as quickly as possible, Jim didn't actively protest.  “Mmm,” he managed.  He could already feel the chill starting to fade.

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?”

“M’okay,” Jim elaborated.  It wasn’t quite true, but it would be soon- because Artie knew always knew what to do, how to fix it, and Jim always knew that he did.  So, _of course_ Jim thought things through; he weighed matters very practically.  Ask anyone. 

Artie muttered something else- probably, “Ridiculous,” again- and held Jim tighter still. 

“Warm,” Jim said, and pressed his face into the crook of Artie’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, I’m opening myself up to prompts/fic requests. I’ve also got a story concept that I would dearly like to pawn off to someone else. I make no guarantees, but if you’re interested in giving a prompt or getting a prompt, say so in the comments, PM me on my [LJ](http://potentiality-26.livejournal.com), or ask for my email.


End file.
